childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky
"Well John it's been fun, but I gotta go, I have a date with a six year old boy, and you have a date with Death!" -Chucky Charles Lee Ray (Chucky) Chucky (Born as Charles Lee Ray ) is a violent doll that got Charles Lee Ray's soul transferred into him by voodoo. In the 4th and 5th film, he has a lot of scars on his face and is usually holding a weapon, showing his violence. Despite his small size, Chucky has the strength of a grown man. He has tried to get his revenge on the people that almost killed him. These people consist of Andy Barclay, Tyler,and others. The only time he appeared as Charles Lee Ray alive and in person was at the beginning of Child's Play while being pursued by Mike Norris. Mortally wounded and bleeding out fast, he broke into a toy store where he realizes he's dying. As a last resort he uses the Amulet of Damballa to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll. The resulting explosion from a lightening bolt breaking through the skylight of the store find Charles' body and he is presumed dead. History Child's Play (1988) : On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray, the notorious "Lakeshore Strangler" was being chased down a street by a cop, Mike Norris, who proceeded to fire on Ray, fatally injuring him. Bleeding heavily, Ray stumbled into a toy store and collapsed into a pile of Good Guy dolls. Knowing he is about to die, Ray used a voodoo chant to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store was then struck by lightning, caused by the chant and it burned to the ground. He attempts to use Andy Barclay to transfer his soul into since Andy was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person Chucky could transfer his soul to, in accordance with the voodoo spell. Child's Play 2 (1990) Set two years later as Andy has moved in with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comic miniseries, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable though it is possible he was dismissed. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals Inc, the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decide to rebuild Chucky. This causes him to come back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, encountering and killing Andy's foster father. Andy is blamed for murdering the foster father, and returned to the orphanage. After killing Andy's foster mother , Chucky takes Kyle (Christine Elise), Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy. Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in doll form. He attempts to kill Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right hand are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into the doll's mouth, causing his head to explode. ''Child's Play 3(1991) Chucky's entire body is rebuilt and he is re-ensouled into this new exactly identical form which he uses to kill the Play Pals Inc. CEO, Sullivan. In the previous film he witnessed the rebuilding of Chucky in the second installment and the tragic death of an employee. He has since again convinced the board of toy business owners that Good Guys are still the best toy craze and they should continue making them. He returns home that night to his toy filled apartment and is strangled by Chucky violently. Chucky then uses his corporate files to discover Andy's latest given location: Kent Military School. Chucky mails himself to the establishment but is opened by an Innocent African-American boy Ronald Tyler, who Chucky realizes in his new state can divolge his true identity all over again and transfer his soul into Tyler. Chucky discovers Tyler to be more reluctant than Andy and discovers how much Andy has grown. Chucky also tries to kill Andy Barclay for both vengeance and to ensure he doesn't mess up the proceedings to occur. Andy Barclay and Tyler however kill Chucky at the end, by pushing him in a propelling fan generating cold air conditioning. ''Bride of Chucky(1998) Chucky's pieces are then taken to a confidential evidence footlocker where he sits alongside the mask of Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger's Glove and the Chainsaw donned by Thomas Hewitt. His former fling Tiffany offers huge amounts of money to a desperate to please cop Bailey into acquiring the dismemberd pieces of his doll body. Tiffany then murders Bailey by slitting his throat for being nosey with the remains. She brings them back to forest parker caravan where she rebuilds Chucky in order to reconsummate their relationship. At first nothing appears to happen with the Dambala ritual. However Damien Baylock, a nerd turned violent horny gothic arrives to show of a fake photograph to trick Tiffany into believing he gruesomly murdered a man to impress her. She however recognizes the nail polish and then notices Chucky has gotten up and is no where to be seen. She handcuffs Damien Baylock to a bed with Chucky on top watching her tease as a crude remark sets Chucky off and he murders him by suffocating him with a pillow . Chucky's greeting however is cut short when he shows no interest in Tiffany but instead transferirng his soul. This enrages Tiffany after what she's done and she imprisons him in a wooden crib with a bridal doll that briefly speaks. Chucky saws the bars off of the crib. He jumps out and drags the doll in to the trailer bathroom where Tiffany is watching Bride of Frankenstein in the bath. Chucky attacks and pushes the television into the bathtub electrocuting and killing Tiffany. Chucky then chants the Dambala rituel and at first ironically nothing happens until she appears in the bridal doll behind him infuriated. Tiffany then redoes herself into her human image, a gothic blonde. They then depart with a fellow trailer neighbor Jesse, and his teenage girlfriend Jade, who are both ready to secretly get hitched. Chucky kills Jade's scheming uncle Chief Warren Kincaid, Needlnose a flailing corrupt cop, a caretaker at the restfield cemetary and it is undecided who killed the horrfied couple of the stolen R.V as Tiffany kills a thieving couple and then engages in sexual intercourse with Chucky. In the climax Tiffany turns on Chucky and attacks him with a shovel before he can perform the Dambala ritual. Tiffany is stabbed and killed by Chucky leaving behind a bloody baby, who turns out to be Glen. Chucky is then brutally shot by Jade and left dead on the grave right beside his human corpse. Seed of Chucky(2004) Chucky and Tiffany's son Glen, aptly named Shitface is stolen by a punk rock star turned ventriloquist who tries to revert him to the killer instincts his parents easily possessed. Glen escapes the man psych's clutches and departs for Hollwood where they are filming a movie based on the Chucky and Tiffany murders entilted "Chucky Goes Psycho" and resurrects them in the film's prop replications with the Damballa enscription on the amulet left with him. Chucky and Tiffany then kill a stage hand. They then escape with "Chucky Goes Psycho" actress Jennifer Tilly. Tiffany expresses interest in transferring her soul into Tilly, while Chucky will get the rapper turned director Redman, and the newly named Glen/Glenda will become the inseminated child they create. Tiffany vows to give up killing for her new son/daughter. However Chucky double crosses the pact and secretly brings Glen to all his murders such as Britney Spears and a nosy paparazzi photographer trailing Tilly because of the Stage Man murder. Tiffany also slips up with the nasty behaviour of Redman towards Jennifer and kills him via disembowling also in front of Glen. Their influence heavily rubs off as Glen decides to become Glenda and become a killer like Chucky. He kills Jennifer Tilly's secret admirer agent Joan. Tiffany leaves Chucky after he soon realizes he wants to be a killer doll for the rest of his life and then snaps and pursues Jennifer Tilly and Tiffany to the hospital where he axes Tiffany in the head, killing her. Glen fires up and martial arts combats.Chucky and then hacks him to death with the same axe. Jennifer Tilly then pats Glen on the back as she as just had twins. Jennifer Tilly is then revealed at her son's brithday party to have been possessed by Tiffany in her last dying moments and Glen has become her son. Meanwhile the other twin Glenda is just under bad influence and has evil thoughts. A maid expresses her worry of this and attempts to quit. She is distracted for only a moment by Glenda watching from outside the window and is then killed by Tiffany in rage with her doll body via breaking her skull. Curse of Chucky Chucky will be going solo in the sixth installment of the film series. Murders Committed by Chucky Child's Play *1. Maggie Peterson: Killed by Chucky at the Barclay apartment while caring for Andy on his birthday via a hammer to the eye socket and a rather nasty fall from the high story window. *2. Eddie Caputo: Killed by Chucky at his hideaway abandoned shelter home on the outskirts of town via incineration from the bullet generated gas explosion. *3. John: Killed by Chucky at his voodoo stricken apartment via Voodoo bone breaking and stabbing. *4. Dr. Ardmore: Killed by Chucky at the hospital where Andy was being evaluated via electrocution from the zapper helmet. Child's Play 2 *1. Worker: Killed by Chucky via eletrocution at the Play Pals. Manufactoring observation room. *2. Mattson: Killed by Chucky via suffocation with a plastic bag inside his car parked outside the Simpson residence. *3. Miss Kettlewell: Killed by Chucky via severe bludgeoning with ruler at the school where Andy was being taught. *4. Phil Simpson: Killed by Chucky via neck snap at the Simpson house in the basment when he desends upon the stairs. *5. Joanne Simpson: Killed by Chucky via throat slit at the house after Phil's death while sowing in the upstairs bedroom. *6. Grace Poole: Killed by Chucky via stabbing to the chest at the orphanage after picking Chucky up. *7. Worker 2: Killed by Chucky via eye crush with Good Guy eye filler machine. Child's Play 3 *1. Sullivan: Killed by Chucky at apartment via strangulation with yo-yo. *2. Garbage Man: Killed by Chucky inside truck via crushing and machine spattering. *3. Colonel Cochrain: Killed by Heartattack from seeing Chucky. *4. Sgt Botnick: Killed by Chucky inside salon in school via razor to throat. *5.Harold Aubrey Whitehurst: Commits suicide to protect Andy and Kristen via jumping on a thrown grenade by Chucky. *6. Brett Campbell Shelton: Killed in the final crossfire by firing men. *7. Security Guard: Unshowingly killed possibly via gunshot by Chucky. Bride of Chucky *1. Damien Baylock: Killed by Chucky at Tiffany's Trailer via removal of chin piercing and suffocation with pillow while bleeding. *2. Tiffany(human body): Killed via electrocution with t.v in bathtub water. *3. Warren Kincaid: Killed by stabbing by Chucky inside Jesse's van. *4. Officer Norton: Killed inside police car via explosion by Chucky. *5. R.V Owners: Unshowingly slit across face by knife. *6. Caretaker: Shot to head by Chucky inside Cemetary. *7. Tiffany(doll body): Stabbed with Knife by Chucky inside cemetary. Seed of Chucky *1. Tony Gardener: Decapitated with steel wire by Chucky and Tiffany inside prop room. *2. Britney Spears: Ran off road by Chucky and dies from car explosion. *3. Several Unkown Victims: Killed sometime during the sneek out period with Glen hidden inside upstairs Bedroom closet. *4. Stan: Killed on Jennifer's Bed via knife to chest by Chucky. *5. Tiffany(doll body): Axe to head by Chucky inside Hospital. The deaths of Charles Lee Ray''' '''(Chucky) Child's Play *Gunshot to the chest inside Good Guy Toy Store by Mike Norris (human form). *After being burnt by Andy Barclay and shot apart by Karen Barclay, he gets shot in the heart by Mike Norris (doll form). Child's Play 2 *After losing his hand and both legs he is Inflated with a pipe by Kyle and explodes. Child's Play 3 *After losing a part of his face and losing both his hands he is sliced to pieces by a propelling fan. Bride of Chucky *Shot to death by Jade Kincaid in Restfield Cemetary. Seed of Chucky *Hacked to pieces with an axe by Glen inside Hospital. The Family Tree Gallery Chucky1.jpg|Chucky in Seed of Chucky Chucky8.jpg|Chucky in Bride of Chucky Chucky9.jpg Chucky4.jpg|Chucky in Child's Play 2 Chucky5.jpg Chucky6.jpg|Chucky with a gun Chucky7.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649943-831-548.png Chucky-chucky-25650007-558-320.png|Chucky with a haircliper Chucky-chucky-25649994-400-300.png Chucky-chucky-25649984-445-625.png|Chucky attacking Karen Barclay Chucky-chucky-25649909-1604-2048.png Chucky-chucky-25650014-313-218.png|Chucky with a newspapper of Charles Lee Ray and a good guy doll Chucky-chucky-25649988-409-268.png|Chucky flip the bird Chucky-chucky-25650024-625-934.png|Burned Chucky Chucky-chucky-25649990-445-297.png Chucky-chucky-the-killer-doll-25650906-720-495.png|Chucky and Kyle Chucky-chucky-the-killer-doll-25650904-792-528.png|Chucky and Tiffany Chucky-chucky-25650015-394-509.png Chucky-chucky-25649993-400-378.png Chucky-chucky-25650007-558-320.png New Chucky.png|Chucky in Seed of Chucky ImagesCAJC0PLU.jpg|Chucky has a knife for a hand Get-me-the-F-k-out-chucky-24957107-375-500.jpg|Get me the f**k out Child s play remake to come in 2012.jpg|Chucky and Andy Barclay Chuckys-a-stud-chucky-25649907-900-600.png Chucky-chucky-25650009-498-768.png Charles Lee Ray.jpg|Chucky in Child's Play Chucky-chucky-25649979-1200-803.png Chuckys-a-stud-chucky-25649921-1920-1080.png|Chucky Human Childs Play Remake Poster2 V 3 by Mr Rabba.jpg 500full.jpg Photo-Jeu-d-enfant-Child-s-Play-1988-16.jpg|Chucky about to burn Childs-play-chucky-26975957-600-338.jpg 264603 237683952918027 100000292714516 923555 149284 n.jpg|The best look of chucky Childs-Play-3-chucky-21093582-634-357.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649930-497-750.png|Chucky in Child's Play 3 Chucky2.jpg Childs play remake.jpg Chucky.jpg|Chucky's Full Human Body CHILDS PLAY76.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649937-479-727.png IMG 0541-1-.PNG|karen is holding chucky so andy doesn't think he is a doll|link=google.com Childsplay2resurect.jpg|Chuky Resusitado primera aparecion chuky 2|link=Pagina Category:Chucky Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Remake Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Killers Category:Living Dolls And Dummies Category:Child's Play 6 Characters Category:1988